


Ending The Day On A High Note

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [16]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Enthusiastic Consent, Licking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: Andrew comes home early from his failed date and finds something interesting happening at home. Since he didn't manage to get laid that night, he decides to join in.
Relationships: Zeraora (Pokemon)/Esuban | Cinderace, Zeraora (Pokemon)/Esuban | Cinderace/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Ending The Day On A High Note

Andrew sighed as he closed the door behind him, already toeing his shoes off. Well, that had been a nice way to waste his time - nothing was quite as frustrating as a shitty date for the young trainer. At least they'd split the bill this time, but it didn't change the fact that Andrew had hoped to go a bit further today, after almost two months of hanging out and kissing and fooling around. But instead of finally getting laid, he'd been dumped - apparently, her ex had come back begging, and she was more than willing to try it again.

He walked through the short corridor, tossing his coat at the rack and throwing his keys and his wallet on the kitchen floor. For a moment he wondered where his Pokemon were - the living room was empty. Probably napping on his bed like they always did when he was out. Sighing yet again, he grabbed himself a beer and wandered towards the bedroom. It wasn't until he made to open the door when he finally was aware enough to notice the sounds coming through the door.

Andrew stopped, eyes widening in shock and surprise. There was the distinct creaking of his bed - it was a bit old, so he knew that any heavy motion would set it off. Straining his ears, he also heard moans and a very suggestive slapping noise. Heat curled in his stomach and he blushed - someone was fucking on his bed, and he felt angry and shocked and even amused. "Those fuckers," he whispered and banged the door open, catching his two Pokemon and best friends going at each other.

And what a sight it was - Flash, his Zeraora, was spread out on the bed, legs spread and arse held up. Bolt, his Cinderace, was kneeling between his tights, his surprisingly fat cock pounding into Flash's tight, stretched hole. Flash's own cock, an angry-pink and thick rod that ended not in a flared head, but a pointy tip, was slapping against the Zeraora's belly with the force of Cinderace's thrusts, already spilling precum that dribbled down onto the silky black fur covering his bulging belly.

Andrew felt his mouth first going dry before it started watering like crazy. Swallowing, he stared at the two Pokemon who stopped in their passionate lovemaking to gape at their Trainer, eyes wide and faces shocked. He held back the mad urge to laugh at their expressions, his eyes wandering down again despite him trying to resist. But he couldn't help it - the way Bolt was filling Flash out to the point of bulging his belly, shaft thickly veined and angry-red, stretching that tight muscle between Flash's cheeks... He felt his own cock twitching in interest, heat curling in his stomach.

"I just changed the sheets today," he finally blurted out, exasperated and aroused in equal measure. And he couldn't believe it, that he'd get turned on like this. Those were his Pokemon, his two best, male friends going at each other, and here he was, standing around like an idiot while his cock tented out his trousers.

With an obscene, wet plot Bolt's cock slipped out of Flash's twitching hole and shit, they used his lube, didn't they? Andrew had to swallow again as he stared at Bolt's glistening cock, the flared cockhead angry red and dripping precum from the slit. Fuck, but that was... surprisingly hot. Like, really hot. He wondered how it tasted, how warm it would be against his tongue. How that wet, gaping hole would feel around his own cock, and shit, what the fuck was he thinking about?

Before Andrew could take a step back and just. Go away and close the door behind them, Bolt was moving. Not towards Andrew - no, he'd a stubborn look to his face, jaw set and eyes narrowed as he pulled Flash up and shuffled behind the Zeraora who gave a surprised moan that went right into Andrew's crotch. Wrapping one arm around Flash's waist, the other hitching up his left leg to expose his arse again, Bolt shoved his cock back home right in front of him. It was downright filthy how the Cinderace knelt on his bed, Flash pulled tight to his chest, and Andrew could see everything, every pull and push of that fat Pokemon cock. The upwards rocking had Flash crying out, his own cock swinging in sync with the thrusts, and he arched his back and at this point Andrew was already at the bed and couldn't help but stare, his throbbing erection straining against his trousers.

"C-cinderace," Bolt hissed, not taking his narrowed eyes away from Andrew. It's like he was challenging his Trainer, daring him to make them stop, the swing of his hips arching upwards to bury himself again and again into his lover's body. Flash was not caring at all anymore that they were being watched - his head was thrown backwards, mouth open, breath ragged as he let out moans and mews, spilling precum over the fresh sheets and his own thighs. "Cinder!"

Andrew moved without thinking about it. Because fuck it, this was just a sorry waste, and they kept fucking with him in the room, having fun when he was failing left and right to get some of his own. And Flash's cock looked so fucking delicious, pink and juicy and twitching like mad. The bed creaked even louder when he knelt on it, leaning forward and dipping his head down as he gave Flash's cock a curious lick, breath hot against the sensitive skin. Bolt was giggling, putting more power into his even thrusts, and Flash cried out once more in pleasure, opening his bright blue eyes to watch his Trainer fondling his cock with one hand as he sucked at the pointed tip.

It tasted fucking good. Bitter and salty and sweaty, with a musky and decisively male smell to it. There was a strange hardness to this cock, something unyielding underneath a generous layer of aroused flesh. Andrew groaned, heat hitting him like a fist, as he clumsily continued to lick and suck on his prize. It was weird and kinda hard to keep on it, what with Bolt making Flash's whole body move up and down. Flash must feel so good, the sounds he made certainly sounded like it. He moved lower with his tongue, testing out the texture of short, silky fur between the cock and the balls. Then lower still, his tongue flicking the stretched skin where Bolt was entering Flash's willing body, and if that's what ass tasted like, he'd have plenty in the future, that was for sure.

Andrew barely noticed what he did to his Pokemon, both staring at him, watching him explore, shivering and moaning and still mating fervently. Bolt shifted Flash's body a bit, making him bounce even more on his cock instead of just thrusting upwards while holding him steady, while Flash made to grab Andrew's head, guiding the human back to his needy cock. Andrew followed, tongue wetting the shaft again before his lips closed around the cock, letting it fuck his mouth a bit, not yet quite ready to take more in than a couple of inches at best. But it was enough, with the way the Zeraora was huffing and grunting, his paws cupping Andrew's face.

When he came, it hit Andrew by surprise. Quite literally hit him on his tongue as well as the pointed cock gave a shuddering throb before spurting out hot cum into Andrew's still sucking mouth. Andrew gasped and nearly choked on it, causing him to spit and sputter cum and saliva out, but not before he swallowed a good portion of Flash's spunk. Flash's muscles tensed and Andrew actually saw the way his arsehole clamped down on Bolt's meaty shaft. With a rough cry, the Cinderace emptied out his balls right inside that twitching arse. He continued his thrusts for a few more seconds, coating Flash's insides with his musky cum, then he slipped out, cock wet with his own cream while more dribbled out of that hot, gaping hole.

Swallowing, Andrew's hands flew to his trousers, opening it and pulling it down. His hard cock jumped up, still uncomfortably aroused as the human struggled out of his clothing. Flash had slumped down on the bed and simply watched him, but the Cinderace obviously wanted more of Andrew's participation and came to help him get out of his shirt.

"I'm still so mad at you two," Andrew huffed, using the chance to pull Bolt close, running his hands greedily and curiously over his body. It was the same as always, but the sight of him sporting an erection made everything different in a way. Because now it was clear that his Pokemon were naked and needy and had sex. And he had every intention to have sex with them, as well. "I don't even want to know how long this has gone on. Fucking on my bed when I'm away, I ought to give you some grief for that."

But he kissed Bolt's lips between each heated word, only stopping when Flash let loose of a truly needy whine. And he looked so delicious, sprawled on his bed, leaking cum as he spread his legs. With a groan, Andrew moved close and between his muscular thighs, lining his cock up. He wasn't as girthy as Bolt - he pushed and felt his cock slide into that cum-stained heat in one smooth move, his balls smacking against Flash's arse when he was fully sheathed.

"Oh, fuck me are you good," he breathed and let his weight settle on top of Flash who wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. He stayed there for a while, giving Flash kisses as well - slow, exploring ones, their tongues swiping against each other while he revelled in the feeling of his cock balls-deep inside Flash's cum-filled arse. When a pair of hands started to knead and grope his very own perky arse, Andrew just went with it. This whole thing was weird and questionable enough - him being painfully turned on by his fucking Pokemon and joining them, for heaven's sake -, so Bolt fonding his arse was okay. It felt good, after all, sending tingles up and down his spine. Especiall when he felt curious fingers between his cheeks.

He thought about getting fucked by his Cinderace. Tried to imagine bouncing on that fat cock, just like Flash. How would it feel, to be mounted like that? He slowly rocked his hips forward and back again, concentrating on how his cock rubbed against Flash's insides and how one wetted finger started rubbing his virgin hole; wondered if Bolt would actually try to fuck him today. To pin him down on top of Flash, push his fat cock up Andrew's arse and fuck down, making Andrew fuck into Flash as well. He groaned as he pictured such a scene and ground his hips against that furry arse. Flash gasped into their kiss and sucked on his tongue, and Andrew started to slow-fuck his Zeraora the moment his Cinderace ducked down to eat his arse out.

It felt so damn filthy, having a hot, wet tongue pushing past his tight, puckered muscle. It felt equally filthy to take the sloppy seconds that was his Zeraora's used hole. To kiss Flash thoroughly as he slowly pulled out only to glide back in, his movements slow enough so that Bolt had no problems following with his hands spreading Andrew's cheeks apart, snout and tongue buried between. He wished Bolt would go on with it, to fuck him already, but at the same time his stomach clenched, because wouldn't it hurt like hell? The tongue felt good enough. Screw that, the tongue felt great, and so did the finger massaging the puckered rim, loosening him up as the tongue went deeper, opening him enough for the finger to push in as well.

The first time Bolt's finger crooked just so, Andrew couldn't help but stop everything, chasing down that feeling of electric pleasure shooting through his body like a current. For a moment he forgot how to breathe, heat and arousal going straight to his already hard cock, making him spurt some precum to add to Bolt's cum. He heard his Cinderace snicker and felt Flash's knowing eyes on him, and then Bolt touched him there again and rubbed and Andrew forgot everything but the pressure and friction deep inside and his own cock smacking forward and the low grunts and mewling and ragged breaths and the heat of bodies coming together until, with a loud cry and a shudder, he came, his cum shooting forcefully out of his cock in thick, hot ropes.

Bolt held him steady as he emptied himself out. It let Andrew feel exactly just how massive Bolt's cock was, pressed against his bare arse. He wanted it so badly, but... maybe not know. His Cinderace certainly seemed to think so, because he let go of him the moment Andrew was finished to go up against Flash, dangling his cock in front of the Zeraora's mouth.

"Holy shit," Andrew breathed, spent and exhausted, as he watched how a real blow job looked like. Flash took Bolt's cock like a champ, swallowing the fat thing down until he choked on it, drool dribbling down his face. He kept on sucking on Bolt as the Cinderace rocked forward once, twice. With the third thrust he came, feeding Flash his cum as it spurted out of his cock, partly into the Zeraora's mouth, partly onto his face and Andrew's pillows. Sitting back down, he had the most smug, satisfied smirk on his face Andrew ever had seen on a living being. Flash mostly looked well-fucked and close to falling asleep, dripping all over his bedsheets.

Funny enough, Andrew couldn't care less as he simply laid down with them, laughing when both Pokemon instantly snuggled close. This was, at least, the usual. Although...

Yeah. Andrew certainly looked forward to making all the other stuff usual for them as well.

**Author's Note:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
